fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chrono Saturnalia
|rōmaji=Kurono Satānaria |type=Caster Magic Lost Magic Holder Magic Fighting Style |user=Various (Those "blessed" by Aionius) }} Chrono Saturnalia ( , Kurono Satānaria; lit. "Ordained Authority of the Time God's Servants") is a blessing given to those who have obtained Aionius' favor, allowing them to manipulate space and time on a whim, albeit with a few restrictions to prevent its complete collapse. It's considered to be a superior version of Time Magic and Immobilization Magic — the latter being heavily scorned by the Time God himself for multiple reasons, both of which try to replicate this blessing's effects but ultimately failed because of the godlike nature involved. Due to this blessing, alternate dimensions have appeared as a result, which subsequently causes various phenomena to occur; thus a proper defense was erected to keep the balance. It should be noted that each blessing aligns with the favored's personality and magic signature, thus considered unique and can't be replicated; since it comes in a variety of forms, it's counted as a Caster Magic and Holder Magic respectively. It's also said that users of this blessing are able to traverse across the hypothesized " ", thus access new worlds that previously went under the radar or thought to be mere fiction. It's one of the primary powers in the Heroic Chronicles storyline — sometimes acting as the source of some of its problems, and skillfully used by various characters that Aionius finds "interesting". He refers to those that he blesses as an Ouranmildian ( , Ouranmirudian; lit. "Irregular Guardians of Space-Time"), derived from the ancient capital he had dominion over before its eventual collapse from multiple incidents involving space-time anomalies, thus considered to be his "proud accomplishments". History in one of his many forms battling against the Chronotasia using his powers and authority over time and space.]] Overview Powers & Abilities of this magic, showing of their rite as a "time-blessed"; most tend to brag, as shown here.]] is frozen in place as a result of their time momentarily stopping.]] Foundational Spells using time to accelerate their techniques, becoming much faster and nearly unavoidable.]] *'Speed Up!' ( , Supīdo Appu; lit. "Hastening of the Fourth Dimension"): *'De-acceleration' ( , Deakuseruerāshon; lit. "Stasis of the Fourth Dimension"): *'Worldly Phenomena' ( , Wārudori Fenomenon; lit. "Borderline Movement in the Space-Time Axis"): *'Ouranoforce' ( , Ōranofōsu; lit. "Entire Collapse of the Space-Time Axis"): Martial Arts Form Temporia Kenpo ( , Tenporia Kenpō; lit. "Linear Combat Method of the Supreme Time Guardian") Variations Consequences Altrouge Villenium Trivia *The naming of this magic is based on Greco-Roman Mythology; and Saturn are interchangeable names for the Greek/Roman God who ruled over time. Interestingly enough, it's interpreted that Chronos was also the name of the titan who was the father of — who will later be known as the ruler of the Olympians, the god of thunder & lightning, and overlord of the skies. :*Unintentionally, the second part of the article's name is based on the word — a celebration that can be viewed as the pagan version of Christmas time. *The author notes that the name scheme is a shout-out to the current time god within his storyline, who plays a minor role — but makes a big contribution in some way. *This magic serves as the interpretation of the origins of all time-based magic shown within the canon FT series thus far, wanting to make sense of them all. *Most of the images used in this article are from the manga series, Chronos Ruler. Category:Caster Magic Category:Holder Magic Category:Fighting Style Category:Under Construction Category:Magic Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Lost Magic Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World